


miniature umbrellas

by kermitfotia



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, an actor au.......of sorts, its only rated teen because they mention weed thats it, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermitfotia/pseuds/kermitfotia
Summary: Galo loved his boyfriend very much, even when he was a complete eccentric who took his work home and didn't like cheap pizza.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	miniature umbrellas

Midday on a Thursday was, in Galo’s opinion, as perfect a time as any other for pizza. Especially fancy pizza. Galo would eat nearly any quality of pizza, if only to save money and also to fuel his ongoing pizza review blog, but Lio liked pizza with white sauce more, which mostly meant Galo would go out of his way to get better pizza when they were eating together. He jovially kicked open the door of Lio’s apartment, calling out to him as he set down the box on the counter and toed off his sneakers.

“In here,” Lio called back, and Galo still had to take a quick peek in the bedroom before he knocked on the bathroom door.

“In here?”

“Yeah, come in!”

Galo pushed open the door, chiming “It’s pizza time!” to the tune of a radio jingle. It was no surprise that he was practically smacked in the face with hot air, because Lio seemed determined to boil himself into soup every time he stepped foot in the bathtub. The surprise was finding Lio in the tub, feet up over the side, with a rainbow umbrella propped over his shoulder and a pina colada sitting on the side, complete with a cherry and it’s own little umbrella. It probably should’ve been weirder that he was writing on a clipboard inside of a ziplock bag, steamed up glasses also sitting on his forehead, all while making a merry attempt at turning their bathroom into an oven, but the umbrella was really throwing him for a loop.

It wasn’t that Galo wasn’t aware his partner was an eccentric, it was just that this was admittedly pretty weird. And he was pretty sure that umbrella was a prop from on set.

“What’cha…doing there boss?”

Lio put up one hand, viciously scribbling something out on the clipboard. Ah. It would be a moment before he could speak with the director. So Galo carefully moved his folded up bathrobe out of the way (a stolen acquisition, from Galo’s closet) and hopped up on the counter.

From here, he could see there was also a novelty rubber duckie in there with him. It was green. It looked like it had a little mohawk. God, Galo loved him so very much.

When Lio finally looked up from his clipboard, he was red as a lobster with adorably furrowed eyebrows. He was so cute, and Galo was a big damn sap.

“Big project?”

“Yeah. This skit has to be ready to go for the day after tomorrow, and Gueira _insists_ we have to use a whole laundry list of props for it, but I’m the one who has to sort it out.” Lio huffed, dropping his ziplock bag clipboard in the water. “Children’s television is haaard,” he put his face in his hands, and then turned to squint at Galo. “Tell anyone at work I said that and I’ll have your head on a platter.”

Galo, smooth as he ever was, winked. “My lips are sealed. But let me guess, it involves the umbrella?”

Lio blinked, and brought the umbrella up to twirl it. “This thing?”

“Yeah, isn’t that from the prop room?”

“No?” Lio snorted. “I was just feeling a bit festive. This is mine.”

He was so weird. Being a huge sap, Galo had to hop off of the counter, just so he could kneel down and kiss him. Lio leaned up easily, warm and pliant and always ready to turn towards the sun.

It was an awkward position, what with the umbrella, and Lio’s glasses still on his forehead, and someone’s elbow nearly knocking over that pina colada. While he was there, Galo chanced a peek at the floating script, even as covered in furious scribbles as it was. There was a list of items down the side of the page; a bowling ball, a flashlight, a fake snowman they apparently had. “Why don't you try putting an umbrella in?”

“I could throw it in,” he leaned in for another kiss, grabbing for Galo with his free hand. “I’d rather finish my drink first, and eat. And spend some time with you too.”

“Aww, do you like me?”

“Maybe.” He smiled, and proceeded to splash Galo with piping hot water, soaking right through his shirt. Of course, Galo shrieked, and Lio used the opportunity to close up the umbrella and toss it to the floor. He leaned on the side of the tub, smirking at his boyfriend.

“Really, Thymos? Can’t stand the heat? Are you sure you don’t wanna get in?”

“I’m good! And I don’t want the pizza to get cold!” Galo scuttled out of range, which wasn’t saying much considering the size of the bathroom, but it was the best he could do and he wasn’t too eager to be boiled alive in Lio’s tub. “Think of the pizza!”

Archly, Lio raised an eyebrow, loudly sipping his drink. “Fine. But if you’re so eager for pizza, you’ll have to grab me my robe.”

Being a doting boyfriend, of course Galo grabbed it, although he should’ve known the pizza was already a lost cause. Because Lio did the same thing he did every time he decided to stew himself in the bath. He bundled himself up in the robe, pina colada in hand, and marched out of the bathroom, bypassed the kitchen, and flaked out on the bed for a solid twenty minutes if not longer. It was a miracle he had never passed out in the bath before, or turned into a prune.

By the time he stumbled to the kitchen, the pizza was already cold and half eaten. Galo was shirtless and trying to mix himself his own pina colada, and Lio watched, deadpan, as he tried to get a maraschino cherry out of the jar and spilled the juice into his drink. He still drank it, but less like a pina colada and more like a keg stand. What a trooper. Lio poured himself a glass of rum and grabbed a cold slice of pizza, watching the show.

“Do you wanna finish this off and turn on those Alf dvds you bought?”

Galo slammed his glass down on the counter, making a sour face even as he yelled “Hell yes!” and immediately turned around to pick up a pitcher of water.

Lio hummed, swirling his drink around as if it were iced, as if he didn’t drink rum at room temperature because ice hurt his teeth. “Do you want to get crossfaded for it?”

“Duh,” Galo rolled his eyes. “Is there any other way to watch it?”

* * *

Several hours later, after another pizza and a long nap on the couch, Galo tripped over the rainbow umbrella left on the floor of the bathroom and nearly fell into a cold tub of water no one had drained. When he complained to Lio about it in the morning, he just gave a funny smile and reached for his collection of sticky notes.

“Do you think there’s any way we could fit in needing to take a bowling ball in the bath?”

**Author's Note:**

> please know the backstory as to why lio owns a child sized rainbow umbrella is that he shoplifted it from the dollar store


End file.
